


Tabula Rosa

by Josika



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josika/pseuds/Josika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nejchytřejší postavě z Atlantis (Rodneymu samozřejmě) jsem vzala její inteligenci. Pak jsem přihodila takovou správně Star Trekovou zápletku. A vzniklo z toho nervydrásající drama. Povídka byla v jistém momentě silně inspirována knihou Růže pro Algeron. Soundtracku naprosto absolutně vévodí Brothers in Arms a Why Worry od Dire Straits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jeannie Millerová

**Author's Note:**

> K mému nesmírnému překvapení mi to posléze natočili. Ale přísahám, že povídka tu byla dříve, než daná epizoda.

_Jeanie říkala že si mám psát denník abych si mohl pomatovat dlouho co jsem přemýšlel dneska a zítra a vůbec pak. Dokrotki to taky říkali a tak jsem si ho psát začal. Je to hoduje ťešké. Nechci dělat moc chyb ale skoro všechno psaní jsem zapomněl. Tak jsem řekl Jeannie ať mi ukáže jak psát spraně. Řekla že to je na dlouho a ať se netropím protože teď už nebudu moct všechno vymyslet najednou jako to dřív uměl Rodney. Já to neumím. Proto už nejsem Rodney. Ale kromě Jeannie to nikdo moc nechápe a tak mi tak pořád všichni říkají. Jeannie mi ukázala jak psát na konci věty tečku . a na začátku VELKÉ PÍSMENO ukázala mi jak podšívat počítáš aby mi pomáhal opravovat chyby. Na počítáš se píše dobře dokrotki říkej že to je protože si na psaní na počítáš pořád pamatuje moje motorická pomět poprosil jsem doktorku Kajt aby na papír napsala pro mě jak napsat motorická_

Jeannie se naklonila nad psací stůl, přelétla očima text na obrazovce a položila Meredithovi ruku na rameno.  
„Myslím, že Kate chtěla, abys psal víc o svých pocitech,“ poznamenala.   
„Ne, říkala, že mám psát, co chci já,“ otočil se k ní a pozoroval ji široce rozevřenýma očima, „nemáš mi do toho prý mluvit. Jinak moje psaní konetaneminuješ,“ umíněně se pokusil vyslovit cizí slovo. Snažil se to skrývat, ale očividně ho potěšilo, že si na komplikovaný výraz dokázal vzpomenout. Nepřinutila se opravit ho.   
„Tak dobře,“ pousmála se, „tak hezky piš dál.“  
Když odcházela, napůl čekala, že koutkem oka ještě stihne zahlédnout arogantní úšklebek. Nebo alespoň oči protočené ke stropu. Místo toho přisunul obličej blízko k monitoru a soustředěně svraštil čelo. Takhle z dálky vypadal skoro stejně jako předtím. Úplně stejně. Až na to, že teď se místo elementárních částic soustředil na písmenka. Kaleb před pár dny poznamenal, že je tak možná šťastnější. Bylo to poprvé v jejich společném životě, co měla Jeannie chuť vrazit mu facku. Znala ten pocit, když se svět najednou rozložil do malých pochopitelných částí a ty části se daly kombinovat, navazovaly na sebe a skládaly se do jediného obrovského pohyblivého obrazu, který najednou – v jediném okamžiku – začal dávat smysl. To že se vzdala vědecké kariéry nemohlo nic změnit na tom, jak to bylo krásné.   
Promnula si oči a začala skládat nádobí do myčky. Z vedlejší pokoje se zase ozvalo nejisté ťukání do klávesnice. 

_Já si pamatuju jak moc jsem dřív věcem rozuměl i když se hýbali. Tehdy věci se hodně hýbali asi mi chtěli utéct teť je už nedohoním protože jsem hloupí. Dokrtorki tomu tak neříkajejí ale říkají tomu co se mi stalo mentální degenerace to mi taky napásla doktorka Kejt. Může za to taková kulatá věc co se nijak nejmenuje protože Rodny jí nestihnul pojmenovat. Strašně svítila a svítila a svítila Rodnymu do očí a on nešlo mu uhnout protože tam byli lidi co chtěli dělat pokusí a tak mu svítili do očí a pak najednou začali střílet a pak přišel šepard Kejleb říká že lidi se mají psát s velkýma písmena na začátku jako věty ale šepard si velký písmeno nezaslouží protože mě štve. šepard zničil kulatou věc co Rodnymu svítila do očí a bolela ho a pak s ním čekal až se z Rodny stal já pak mě nesl do Atlantis.Měl být bych mu poděkovat protož on mě zachrání ale on je teď na mě špatný protože nejsem Rodny. V Atlantis je ještě Tejla a Ronon a ti jsou mi chybí ještě je v Atlantis Elizabth ale ta mi nechybí protože ta je teď tady v země. Já bydlím u Jeannie protože to je moje sestra a má dítě Madisn a ta si ráda hraje a je na stejném vívjovém stupeň jako sem já. Já myslím že vívjovém stupeň znamená že je hloupá jako já ale ona muže protože Madisn je malá. Dneska Medisn a já malovala hrad a Madisn smála že já nemaloval hradu dveře jenom moc okna. Já řekl že okna nejsou vidět protože okna jsou na druhé strana hradu kam není vidět a tak nejsou na obrázku. Medisn vyplázla jazyk a je ošklivé asi budu medisn taky psát s malém písmenem možná není stejně hloupá ale víc hloupá._

~

Madison už třetí den s Meredithem nemluvila. Očividně si vzal k srdci poznámku doktorky Heightmayerové o vývojových stupních a domníval se, že když už jsou na tom s Madison stejně, musí být on rozhodně ten lepší. Ne, že by to někoho překvapilo. Bohužel Madison byla úplně stejná. Takže teď měla Jeannie vlastní miniaturizovanou verzi „science wars“ ve vlastním obýváku. V mezidobí navíc stihli z Lega vyrobit model Atlantis, který zabíral snad čtvrtinu Madisonina pokoje. Kdoví jaký stupeň utajení se na ni vztahoval. Meredithova paměť byla nevyzpytatelná. Dalo se jen doufat, že se v dohledné době neobjeví CIA, NSA, DIA nebo nějaká jiná zkratka.  
Nicméně Jeannie se nedokázala přinutit, aby toho, v jaký zmatek se teď změnil její dům, litovala. Po té, co si Mereditha přivezla domů byl klid. Jeden velký děsivý klid. Když odjížděli z SGC měla dojem, že už viděla to nejhorší. První noc. Ta byla příšerná.  
Kaleb mu připravil pokoj pro hosty. Byla to příjemná světlá místnost v patře se světlemodrými závěsy a s vysokým měkkým kobercem. Jeannie si tam někdy chodila odpočinou, když měla všeho plné zuby. Meredithovi se tam nelíbilo. Zastavil se na prahu a nedůvěřivě se rozhlížel okolo sebe. Na koberec se bál šlápnout. Závěsy se musely zatáhnout. V těch prvních dnech ještě pořád těžko snášel světlo.  
Pořád mlčel. Sedl si na postel a díval se na vlastní ruce. Celé dlouhé hodiny mlčení. Pak se nechal bez odporu uložit do postele.  
O několik hodin později ji vzbudil první výkřik. Volal svoje přátele (Ronona a Teylu, podplukovníka Shepparda nikdy), chrlil ze sebe povely, které by zřejmě někomu na Atlantis dávaly smysl, a nebo jen neartikulovaně naříkal. Jeannie to vydržela přesně tři minuty. Zbytek noci strávila u jeho postele. Někdy okolo druhé hodiny se přistihla, že si strašně přeje, aby ještě žila máma. Takže díky bohu za vědecké války o základní matematické operace.

_Dneska Kaleb mi napsala jak psát jména abych je nepsal zle. Taky vysvětloval co jsou interpunkce to znamená že píšeš čárky mezi slova, já tomu nerozumím ale budu, psát. I když asi je to nesmysl nedává to smysl. Co když si to vymyslela abych byl za hlupáka? Taky mě naučila psát otazník ? Kaleb asi nechce abych vypadal hlupák. Možná. Učí mě, a učí Madison. Madison učila Jeannie jak sčítávat čísla. To je když jsou dvě jabka a další dvě jabka. Pak je z nich číslo co se jmenuje čtyři. Pořád ještě umím napočítat do deseti Jeannie říkala že po deset je jedenáct pokaždé když pípají hodinky abych si vzal pilulky říkám si deset a pak jedenáct, tak to nezapomenu Jeannie slíbila že zítra bude další číslo. Jedenáct je, moc umím si představit dvě jabka ale jedenáct jablek je moc potřeboval bych víc prstů. Den co bude až bude po zítra přijde Elizabeth. Stýská se mi po Elizabeth a budu rád až přijde, Rodney taky se stýskalo po Elizabeth. On nebyla dlouho v Atlantis. Chyběla Rodney i sheppardovi a Teyle a Rononovi a všem ostatním taky, snad se mě nebude smát že už nejsem chytrý. Nebo se bude mračit a bude vztek jako sheppard. Chtěl bych aby se Rodney někdy vrátil a pomohl mi říkat věci aby to nevypadalo že je už úplně pryč. Až Elizabeth přijde můžu jí říct že budu umět číslo co je po jedenáct jedenáct je po deset a před deset je devět a číslo co je po jedenáct a číslo co je po čísle co je po jedenáct, kdyby čísla neměla jména bylo by to jednoduché. Když se dají dohromady šest jabka a pak ještě sedm jabkel tak je to číslo co je po čísle co je po jedenáct. Jména čísel nejsou dobrá musím vzpomínat jak jmenují a pak jsem pomalí. Rodney určitě bil idiot protože on jména používal._

~

Jeannie byla nervózní. Pobíhala po bytě a uklízela. Přestože už dávno nebylo co uklízet. Jenomže nemohla udělat víc. Meredith měl na Atlantis svět, který Jeannie znala jen letmo. Ale i to málo, co viděla, stačilo. Byl to jeho domov. Jeho domov, jeho rodina a jeho přátelé. Ještě před pár lety pravděpodobně netušil, co slovo rodina znamená. Těžko říct jestli to ví teď. Ale v mezidobí se těm lidem nějakým záhadným způsobem podařilo naučit jejího bratra, že jsou důležitější věci než inteligence. Jenomže takhle krutá ta lekce neměla být.  
Nakopla konferenční stolek. Sakra, jo, pozor na přání. Ještěže nikdy nevěřila na osud. Až moc let si přála, aby její bratr nebyl génius. Teď jí nezbývalo než doufat, že lidé, na kterých mu tolik záleží, v něm viděli i něco jiného než tu inteligenci.  
Potřásla hlavou a postavila převrženou sošku. Jo... Meredithova inteligence. Budiž jí země lehká.  
Jeannie nemívala vztek často. Teď ale byla naštvaná na celý vesmír. A možná i na pár bližších paralelních. Lepší vztek než strach. Elizabeth přijde už za pár minut. Panebože, vyslala krátkou zprávu kamsi na nebesa, kde nebylo nic než pár kosmických lodí, dej ať se nechová stejně idiotsky jako Sheppard. Znova se jí vybavilo... Jak tomu vlastně říkají? Ústředí SGC? Přijela tam tehdy brzy ráno. Sotva se začalo rozednívat. Jeannie byla k smrti vyděšená a Daniel Jackson, který ji svezl z letiště, moc nepomohl.  
„Progresivní degenerace mozkových buněk. Ireverzibilní proces.“  
Schovával se za odborné termíny.  
„Je mi to líto, paní Millerová.“  
Na víc se nezmohl. Jeannie mu to neměla za zlé. Soucitné kecy by byly horší. „Máte mou upřímnou soustrast,“ to řekl mrňavý poručík s jižanským přízvukem, který jí zprávu o Meredithově... nehodě přinesl. Je mi to líto bylo o moc lepší.  
Celou cestu se dívala z okna a pozorovala jehličky vodních kapek, které ulpěly na postranních sklech auta. Jackson ji nechal mlčet.

Jejich ošetřovna vypadala ospale a mrtvě. Snad jen přístroje sem tam zapípaly.  
U hlavy Meredithovy postele stála Teyla. Přátelsky na Jeannie kývla a trochu se usmála. Přece jen se z Atlantis trochu znaly.  
Ronon se opíral o zeď vedle dveří. Osaměle a nepřístupně. Jako sochy obrů Atlasů, které Jeannie viděla v Evropě.  
Meredith spal. Zdravě, tvrdě a úplně obyčejně spal. V první chvíli se Jeannie ulevilo a v druhé na ně chtěla začít křičet, že ji k smrti vyděsili a proč ji sem k sakru táhli?  
„Je dobře, že jste tady,“ zašeptala Teyla aniž by spustila oči z Mereditha, „pomalu začíná poznávat své blízké.“  
Jeannie udělala krok kupředu. Pořád to vypadalo nevinně. Její bratr jen spal. Nic se mu nestalo. Pouze spal, což byl mimochodem stav, kdy jste ho mohli mít nejradši. Jenomže planý poplach by Teyle nenamaloval inkoustově modré kruhy pod oči.  
„Můžeme ho vzbudit?“ vydechla Jeannie.  
„Nevím jestli...,“ nerozhodně zavrtěla hlavou.  
„Vzbuď ho,“ Rononův hlas byl studený a neosobní, ale ve srovnání s Teyliným roztřeseným šepotem úžasně uklidňující. Teyla po něm střelila nejistým pohledem a teprve po té, co se na ni překvapivě jemně usmál, se sklonila k Meredithovi.   
Otevřel oči skoro okamžitě. Pak je ale hned zase přimhouřil. Jen Ronona napadlo ztlumit světlo. Meredith zamrkal a najednou se přestal podobat sám sobě. Jako by se vůbec neprobral. Jako počítač s pokaženým operačním systémem. Monitor svítí, disk se točí, ale software nikde. Asi minutu se Jeannie musela dívat do prázdna. Pak Meredith neohrabaně zvedl ruku, ukázal na ni a řekl: „Jeannie!“  
„Můj bože,“ přitiskla si ruku na ústa. Bylo to gesto odkoukané z filmů, ale ji rozhodně nenapadala žádná rozumná reakce na... na... panebože, panebože, co se...  
„Buď ráda, že tě vůbec poznal,“ ozvalo se ode dveří. Vlastně by měla být Sheppardovi vděčná za to, že ji nenechal plácat se v tom prvotním šoku. Jenomže to by se ten bastard nesměl tvářit jako by se Meredithovi vysmíval.  
„Podplukovníku,“ Teyla si ho změřila pohledem, který říkal, že se tohle neděje poprvé.  
„Teylo, je z něj blekotající idiot, čím dřív si to uvědomíme, tím líp pro nás.“  
V tom okamžiku mu na obličeji přistála Ronova pěst a stalo se to jen proto, že sateďan byl rychlejší než Jeannie. Sheppard doslova vyletěl z místnosti a zastavil se o zeď chodby. Meredith je rozplakal. 

„Teylo, můj bože, přestaň mi konečně vykat a řekni mi, co se stalo.“  
Seděly v kantýně SGC. Meredith mezitím už zase usnul. Jeannie byla pořád klidná. Věděla, že se sesype, ale ne teď a tady. Zatím na to nebyl čas. Za to Teyla se jí pomalu rozpadala před očima. Teď položila dlaně na stůl jako by se o něj chtěla opřít a zhluboka se nadechla.  
„Byli jsme na misi. Jeannie, přísahám, že ti lidé vypadali naprosto důvěryhodně...“  
„Přestaň,“ utla ji Jeannie, „chci slyšet, co se stalo a ne kdo za to může.“  
„Omlouvám se,“ Teyla jí věnovala jeden se svých falešných diplomatických úsměvů, „narazili jsme na civilizaci s velice pokročilou zemědělskou technologií. Jejich znalosti se zdály být neobyčejně cenné.Všechno šlo dobře, nic nenasvědčovalo tomu, že by nám mohlo hrozit nějaké nebezpečí. Já a Ronon jsme se vrátili na Atlantis pro zemědělské experty. John pokračoval v rozhovorech a Rodney zkoumal technologii. Zdáli se být tak mírumilovní...,“ Teyla se zase odmlčela a nevěřícně zavrtěla hlavou.  
„Teylo, prosím,“ Jeannie položila svou dlaň na její, „musím vědět, co se stalo.“  
„Já,“ pořád se jí odmítala podívat do očí. Co asi Meredith udělal tak skvělého, že si dokázal získat i tuhle ženu zvyklou zvát problémy ráno na čaj? Teyla se najednou sebrala a konečně zvedla hlavu, „nevím, co se stalo. Když jsme se vrátili na planetu, místní nám sdělili, že se stalo neštěstí. Tvrdili, že podplukovník i doktor McKay nešťastnou náhodou zahynuli. Nejdřív jsme jim nevěřili a požadovali jsme důkazy. Dokonce jsme vytvořili vlastní vyšetřovací tým. Bohužel se ale zdálo, že naši hostitelé mluví pravdu. Dokonce nám i nabídli schéma svých hydroponických nádob jako odškodnění. Po několika dnech jsme uvěřili. Velitel Carterová říkala...,“ Teyla zase uhnula očima, ale tentokrát nepřestala mluvit. „Odešli jsme z planety. Byla to chyba. Naprosto neomluvitelná chyba. Jediné, co mohu říci na naši obranu...“  
„Nepotřebuji omluvy, Teylo.“  
„Jediné, co mohu říct na naši obranu,“ nenechala se přerušit, „ je, že i kdybychom pokračovali v pátrání, nedokázali bychom pravděpodobně napravit to, co se stalo. Ani ne dva dny po našem návratu se aktivovala hvězdná brána a objevil se podplukovník nesoucí doktora McKaye. V první chvíli se nám všem nesmírně ulevilo. John byl v pořádku a Rodney... zdálo se, že Rodney je jen v bezvědomí. Pak nám ale John vysvětlil, co se stalo. Jeannie, vím, že to, jak se chová, je skoro nepochopitelné, ale on s ním byl do poslední minuty. Trvalo to několik dní, než se Rodney kompletně zhroutil, a po celou dobu oba přinejmenším tušili, co se děje. John byl s ním. I pak na ošetřovně. Do poslední chvíle doufal, že se Rodney probudí a... a bude to on. Nedokážu si představit, co prožíval. Co oba prožívali...“  
„Naprosto mě nezajímá,“ Jeannie rozhodně neměla na to, teď podplukovníka Shepparda litovat, „co Sheppard prožíval. Chci vědět, co Rodneymu tak ublížilo.“  
„Doktorka Kellerová se domnívá, že na něm dělali nějaký pokus. Není si zcela jistá, ale John mluvil o jakémsi zařízení, které zdá se scanovalo Rodneyho. Pravděpodobně ani neměli v úmyslu mu ublížit, ale jejich přístroj způsobil, že jeho mozkové buňky začaly degenerovat. Bohužel jsme nebyli schopni zjistit, jak přesně zařízení pracuje.“  
„Proč?“   
„John ho vyhodil do vzduchu. Nebyl jiný způsob, jak Rodneyho zachránit....“  
„Přestaň ho omlouvat,“ Ronon se posadil na kovovou židli hned vedle Teyly. Kantýna SGC se pomalu začínala plnit lidmi, ale jejich trojici se přesto všichni vyhýbali velkým obloukem, „chová se jako idiot.“  
„Ronone, víš, co řekl,“ Teyla vypadala utrápeně. Očividně dělala hromosvod jim oběma.  
„Co řekl?“ zeptala se Jeannie. Měla pocit, že dokud bude mluvit, nebude muset myslet.  
„Řekl, že Rodney je mrtvý,“ Rononovi se zkřivil obličej vztekem, „musel jsem ho naučit znovu chodit,“ uhodil do stolu takovou silou, že se kovová deska prohnula, „ale žije. Žije!“ Zakřičel na celou místnost a několik tváří se k nim udiveně obrátilo.   
Ode dveří je pozoroval John Sheppard. Beze slova se otočil a odešel.  
Jeannie se zhluboka nadechla: „Dobře, co s ním máte v plánu teď?“  
„Zabít,“ zavrčel Ronon aniž by spustil oči z dveří, za kterými zmizel Sheppard.  
„Myslela Rodneyho,“ strčila do něj Teyla, pak se obrátila k Jeannie, „lékaři mu nedokážou pomoci. Ale jeho stav se pomalu zlepšuje. Jak říkal Ronon, dokázali jsme ho znovu naučit některým základním věcem, sama jsi viděla, že začíná poznávat známé tváře...“  
„Asi bych si měla promluvit s doktory,“ pousmála se Jeannie.  
„Jistě,“ kývla Teyla.  
„Potřebuju vědět jednu věc,“ Ronon ji najednou chytil za rameno, „podle doktorů už nikdy nebude jako dřív. Někdo se o něj musí postarat, budeš to ty?“  
Jeannie na chviličku napadlo, co by se asi stalo, kdyby řekla ne. Samozřejmě nehodlala říct ne. Rodney byl její bratr. Panebože... nikdy nebude jako dřív... ne, že by to dřív bylo něco extra... sakra...   
Ještě stihla přikývnout než se rozplakala.

~

„Paní Millerová,“ Dr. Weirová se u jejich dveří objevila o deset minut později. Přesně tak, jak kázala etiketa. S sebou přinesla láhev vína a profesionální úsměv. Vypadala velice soucitně a chápavě. Podala ruku Jeannie, Kalebovi, pohladila Madison po vlasech... perfektní návštěva s perfektním vychováním, která samozřejmě perfektně zvládá situaci. Až do chvíle, kdy se nahoře na chodech objevil Meredith.  
Dalo by se říct, že v Elizabethině tváři se nezměnilo vůbec nic. Až na to, že v ten okamžik Jeannie pochopila, že rozzářené oči nejsou jen prázdné klišé.  
„Rodney,“ Elizabeth musela vědět, jak na tom Meredith je. Přesto se její hlas smál, „je skvělé vidět tě naživu.“  
Meredith trochu zamrkal, ale začal scházet se schodů.  
„Meredith,“ poznamenal a na pár sekund se usmál.  
„Cože?“  
„Říká si Meredith. On...“ Jeannie najednou nevěděla, jak vysvětlit, že její bratr se ke svému předchozímu já už nechce hlásit.  
„Už nejsem Rodney,“ předběhl ji a zkoumavě pozoroval Elizabethinu tvář.  
„Jistě,“ kývla Elizabeth, ale nepřestala se usmívat, „nicméně, pořád tě ráda vidím.“  
Teprve teď si Meredith dovolil doopravdy se usmát.  
„Stýskalo se mi,“ řekl.  
„Mně také,“ kývla Elizabeth, „mně také.“

O hodinu později seděli v obýváku, dopíjeli kávu a Meredith se zcela nestydatě předváděl. Nejen, že už Elizabeth dvakrát ukázal, jak umí napočítat do třinácti (přičemž neopomněl zdůraznit, že Madison to neumí, což samozřejmě holčičku k smrti urazilo), ale dokonce se pustil i do vysvětlování jakési podivné matematické teorie, ve které hlavní roli hrálo pět jablek z misky na pseudorenesanční komodě od tety Grace. Popravdě řečeno, Jeannie to nebezpečně připomínalo přednášky profesora Emersona, který nejen že málem získal Nobelovu cenu za matematiku, ale také byl držitelem nikdy nepřekonaného rekordu v počtu studentů vyhozených v jednom semestru.   
Elizabeth se smála, ale nesmála se Meredithovi. Kaleb byl společenský a ani jednou se nepokusil převést řeč na problém vnímá času v díle Jamese Joyce. Madison usnula Jeannie na klíně. Meredith vypadal šťastně.   
Když pak Jeannie vyprovázela Elizabeth po příjezdové cestě, pokusila se jí za to poděkovat. Druhá žena se na chvíli zastavila a zadívala se na horizont plný hvězd.  
„Já bych měla děkovat vám,“ odpověděla, „chápu, že mi teď možná nebudete plně rozumět, ale Rodney... Meredith byl pro mě vždy víc než... podřízený. Vnímala jsem ho - je všechny - jako rodinu. Od doby, co jsem rezignovala, zemřelo pět členů expedice a osm z nich – včetně Rodneyho – utrpělo zranění s trvalými následky. Nikdy se nepřestanu ptát, jestli by to bylo jinak, kdybych zůstala na svém místě,“ otočila se k Jeannie, „to, co jsem řekla, jsem myslela vážně. Je dobré kohokoli z nich vidět naživu.“  
„John Sheppard tvrdí, že je mrtvý,“ podotkla Jeannie.   
„John,“ Elizabeth se smutně usmála, „John se snaží trestat sám sebe. Jeannie, dejte mu čas. Přenese se přes to.“  
„Fajn,“ kývla Jeannie, „ale nemůžu zaručit, že se přes to přenese i Meredith.“  
„Nejsem si jistá, jak moc dobře znám Mereditha,“ zvedla obočí Elizabeth „ale zdál se mi natolik podobný Rodneymu, že jsem ochotná tvrdit, že bude ochotně mučit Johna až do konce života.“  
Obě se rozesmály.


	2. Iintermezzo první – Ronon Dex

Ve světě duchů, kteří se věcí mohli dotýkat, ale nedokázali je cítit, se Ronon zadíval na Johna.  
„Jsme mrtví?“ zeptal se.  
Zelené oči ztmavly o odstín.  
„Nevím,“ zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Teyla má pravdu, jsme mrtví,“ teď už to nebyla otázka, „umřeli jsme, ale alespoň víme, že Rodney to přežil,“ to už zase byla otázka.  
Svraštil obočí a odvrátil hlavu. Světlo a tma mu na tváři vytvořily ostrou linku. Seděli na podlaze jednoho z balkónů. Tady to vypadalo ještě nejmíň jako onen svět. Až na mraky. Noční mraky nemají mít bledě červenou barvu.  
„Nech toho,“ John se pokusil nasadit ten svůj bezstarostný úsměv a kdyby měl Ronon lepší náladu, byl by to mohl považovat za statečné „Zelenka je ve svým živlu. Je to nějaká divná fyzikální anomálie. A Carterová se prý už vysekala i z horších malérů.“  
„Kdyby nás neodvolala ze Stixu...“  
Jen se ušklíbl.  
„Kdyby vás neodvolala, dopadlo by to stejně. A začni si na ni zvykat. Má daleko větší právo tu být než já.“  
Ronon jen zavrtěl hlavou. Už zjistil, že se nedozví, co se vlastně na planetě, kterou kdosi na základě jakési podivné pozemské legendy nazval Stix, stalo. Nepomohly otázky ani vztek. John zarytě mlčel.   
Když se Rodney konečně probral, mlčeli všichni. Na první pohled to nevypadalo tak zle. Ronon byl zvyklý na zranění, která jsou víc vidět. John je varoval. Rozhodně se alespoň pokusil. Doopravdy si zpočátku myslel, že přeháněl. Poznání přicházelo pomalu a po špetkách. O to bylo nakonec horší. Jenomže Ronon věděl, že i ty nejhorší věci někdy vezmou šťastný obrat. Podstatné bylo udržet McKaye naživu. Prostě počkat až to dopadne dobře. Podobná myšlenka mu léta zachraňovala zdravý rozum. Jenomže Sheppard ji očividně neuznával.  
A teď si tu klidně seděl a snažil se tvářit ublíženě či co.   
„Volal tě, tvoje jméno bylo jediný zatracený slovo, na který si pamatoval. Řekni mi jednu věc, jestli jsme vážně při tom útoku všichni umřeli, jak se hodláš smířit s tím, cos mu udělal?“  
Čekal vztek. Čekal odpověď. Čekal cokoli.  
Jenomže John se jen postavil a pokrčil rameny: „Nehodlám se s tím smiřovat.“ Dokonce se i ušklíbl. Jako by to byla běžná věc. Nejděsivější na to bylo, jak moc se v té chvíli podobal sám sobě. Pak odešel.  
Sateďané nevěřili na peklo. Ronona teď napadlo, že možná měli.


	3. Laura Cadmanová

Bylo zvláštní být znova v SGC. Laura už pomalu začínala odvykat podzemním prostorům a tomu, že pro jednou může mluvit opravdu o všech svých pracovních zkušenostech. Ne, že by na SGC zanevřela. Jen pracovala jinde. Vždycky měla ráda práci daleko od kanceláří. I když... zrovna Atlantis byla přece jen až moc daleko. Přesto teď seděla v zasedačce a myslela právě na Atlantis.  
„Nevíš, jak se to má s Rodneym?“ naklonila se ke svému sousedovi. Měli ještě kupu času, než se něco doopravdy začne dít.  
Pevně sevřel rty. Skoro se divila, jak s tím může mluvit.  
„Nevím nic o doktoru McKayovi, nezajímá mě to a nikdy jsem vám nedovolil, abyste mi tykala.“  
Obrátila oči v sloup. Koženej ksicht. Kavanagh byl vždycky kretén.   
Ve vojenských kruzích navázaných na projekt hvězdné brány kolovala spousta drbů a jestli byla pravdivá jen čtvrtina z nich, stalo se Rodneymu něco doopravdy ohavného. Lauru samozřejmě nezajímalo, jak se má, protože to byl arogantní pitomec a rozhodně si nezasloužil ani špetku soucitu. Ale zas na druhou stranu ... občas si musela přiznat, že trochu ho přece jen ráda má.   
„Prý mu nějací mimozemšťani uškvařili mozek. Ne, že bych to neudělal sám, kdybych věděl jak,“ pošeptal jí najednou vědec.  
Laura si na tvář nasadila to, o čem věděla, že je to její nejlaskavější a nejkrásnější úsměv.   
„Víte, Rodney měl s vámi kdysi velice podobný plán, jen se mu ho povedlo realizovat.“  
„Pch...,“ odfrknul si, „nepředpokládám, že zrovna vy byste dokázala poznat skutečnou inteligenci.“  
Bože, ten chlap byl splachovací. Laura na něj přátelsky zamrkala a když se nedíval, hodila mu do toho jeho úžasného a báječného zeleného čaje vlas.  
„Prosím o pozornost,“ ozvalo se z čela stolu. Teď už tam seděla nejen zamlklá dr. Weirová ale i generál O'Neill, „pánové a dámy, přestaneme si šeptat a budeme poslouchat toho důležitého chlápka s frčkama. Respektive mě.“  
Laura měla neodbytný dojem, že generál na ni zamrkal. Neubránila se dalšímu úsměvu. Tentokrát upřímnému. Generál se velice nerad choval vojensky a zrovna v téhle společnosti si to mohl dovolit.  
„Pokud si vzpomínám většina z vás má IQ větší číslo Teal'covejch bot, takže vás už určitě napadlo, že když jsme jsem poslali všechny, co kdy byli přidělení na Atlantis, asi se tam stal nějaký malér.“  
Generál přelétl očima celou skupinku. Laura sledovala jeho pohled. Naproti ní seděl seržant Bates, který kdysi vedl její přijímací pohovor, vedle něj hrstka mariňáků a xenobiolog, co jí jednou vysvětloval, proč na Atlantice není možné založit kávovou plantáž. Vášeň pro kafe nejspíš chytila od Rodneyho. Před tím ji zdaleka tolik nepila.  
„Máte pravdu,“ pokračoval generál, „stal se tam malér, akorát že nikdo z nás neví jaký, až na to, že hodně velký. Atlantis se přestala hlásit, nereaguje na naše volání a co je naprosto nejbáječnější – jejich štít je spuštěný a dokonce ani moje identifikace to nedokáže změnit. Nějaké otázky?“  
„Doktor McKay kdysi vytvořil podprogram schopný deaktivovat štít,“ ozvala se doktorka Weirová, „možná bychom ho mohli použít nebo alespoň požádat Rodneyho, aby...“  
„Zamítá se,“zavrtěl generál hlavou, „za prvé – McKay pokud vím není zrovna ve formě, za druhé na mou vlastní žádost svoje zadní dvířka zavřel a za třetí – nevíme, co nás na Atlantis čeká. Taky miluju sebevražedné mise, ale prezidenta z nějakého podivného důvodu štvou. Takže cesta bránou se škrtá.“  
„Jaký je plán generále?“ zeptal se Bates.  
„Jo, plán. Dobrej nápad. Plán. Plán je sebrat Apollo, naložit co nejvíc vás bývalých atlantisáků a bandu mariňáků, doletět na Atlantis, zjistit, co se vlastně stalo, a případně zachránit zadek všem současným atlantisákům. Nebo alespoň těm, co ještě nějakej zadek budou mít.“  
Při té poslední větě Lauře zatrnulo. Pořád ještě měla na Atlantis dost přátel a i kdyby ne... Tam se vážně mohlo stát cokoli.  
„Dobře,“ generál si odkašlal. Nervózně poklepával prsty na stůl, „musím zdůraznit, že je to naprosto dobrovolná mise. Kdo chce, může zůstat doma. Takže – kdo chce zůstat doma?“  
Nezvedla se jediná ruka. I Kavanagh se místo přihlášení jen ušklíbl, jako by měl vztek sám na sebe.  
„Fajn,“ sprásknul generál ruce, „takže pojďme vymyslet něco, co bude ještě víc plán.“  
Nechal kolovat hromádku složek v černo-bílých deskách projektu Hvězdná brána. Laura zběžně prolétla jejich obsah. Poslední hlášení z Atlantis, poslední mise, dva krizové plány předem zpracované pro tuto situaci. Zasedačka ztichla. Všichni se věnovali rozdaným materiálům. Bylo zvláštní, jak málo lidí z Atlantis doopravdy odešlo. Sedělo jich tam ani ne patnáct. To město se lidem dostávalo pod kůži.   
Ticho začínalo být nepříjemné. Někdo by měl konečně něco říct.  
„Jacku," ozvala se najednou doktorka Weirová, „měli bychom zvážit, jestli s sebou nevzít Rodneyho."  
„Elizabeth," generál zavrtěl hlavou jako by to byla už dávno probraná věc, „když jsem McKaye viděl naposled, vypadal, že neumí do pěti počítat, což byla mimochodem i pravda."   
„Teď už počítá do třinácti," kývla smutně, „ale o to nejde. Jacku, on znal z nás všech město nejlépe. Stejně jako ty jsem viděla jeho lékařskou zprávu, ale také jsem viděla Rodneyho. Doktoři netuší, co se v jeho mozku děje. Vždy byl nejlepší v kritických situacích a já nevěřím, že zrovna tuhle schopnost ztratil. Navíc," zdůraznila to slovo, protože viděla, že se ji generál snaží přerušit, „navíc z posledních hlášení vyplývá, že plukovník Carterová obnovila vyšetřování na Stixu. Je možné, že je zde souvislost…"   
„Jojo, fajn, Elizabeth," skočil jí do řeči generál, „pochopil jsem. Dává to smysl a zvážím to. Pečlivě a zcela vážně to zvážím," dodal, když viděl její výraz.   
„Generále,“ vložila se prvně do diskuse Laura, „co se napřed zeptat, Rodneyho? Mám dojem, že by měl...“  
Měla pocit, že se do ní generálův pohled doslova zabodl. Zatracenej chlap, nikdy nikdo nevěděl, co si vlastně myslí. Znala velitele, co by ji za podobný návrh nechali leštit palubu kartáčkem na zuby. A to i v případě, že by žádná nebyla k dispozici.   
„Dobrá poznámka,“ kývl nakonec generál, „doneslo se mi, že jste kdysi byla u něj v hlavě, takže to bude na vás, poručíku. Nicméně zatím,“ obrátil se k ostatním, „tady máme plán, co pořád ještě nevypadá jako plán. Takže má někdo nějaký nápad, co se tam vlastně mohlo stát? Ať alespoň víme, co nemáme čekat.“

~

Rodneyho sestra jí samozřejmě nabídla kávu a poslechla si, co vlastně Laura chce a nevyrazila s ní dveře (což bylo překvapivé, protože ona by to na jejím místě udělala).  
Místo toho jen zvedla obočí, přistrčila jí talířek se sušenkami a řekla: „Nemyslím si, že máte právo teď něco takového po Meredithovi chtít.“  
Laura opatrně usrkla kávu. Tahle situace jí neseděla. Nechtěla sedět v tomhle zatraceném světlém obýváku a nechtěla vysvětlovat manželům Millerovým celou tuhle zatracenou záležitost. Ve skutečnosti chtěla někoho zastřelit. To by nejspíš pomohlo. Vlastně ani nevěděla, jestli náhodou s paní Millerovou nesouhlasí.  
„Podívejte, já myslím, že by to mělo být hlavně jeho rozhodnutí,“ poznamenala nakonec a zatraceně moc se snažila, aby na ní nejistota nebyla znát.  
„Jeho rozhodnutí,“ pochybovačně zavrtěla hlavou, „já si nejsem jistá jestli... Maddie, jdi do k sobě pokoje,“ blonďatá holčička zvědavě vykukovala zpoza skleněných dveří a Laura si byla víc než jistá, že špehuje pro Rodneyho, „jeho rozhodnutí,“ pokračovala, „Meredith nemůže o ničem rozhodovat. Je mi jasné, že když si s ním budete hodinku povídat o tom, jak strašně je důležitý a jak moc ho potřebujete, kývne vám na cokoli. Jenomže si uvědomte, že tohle už není váš doktor McKay. Po psychické stránce je to v zásadě dítě a vy nemáte nejmenší právo...“  
Odmlčela se. Asi nevěděla, jak lépe vysvětlit pitomé vojandě, že už nedovolí, aby jejímu bratrovi někdo ublížil. Do háje, povzdechla si v duchu Laura, tak jo, k čertu s utajením.  
„Paní Millerová, teď se omlouvám, protože to, co vám řeknu bude asi znít velice nepochopitelně, ale na Atlantis se takové věci prostě dějí.“  
„V pořádku,“ mávla Jeannie rukou, „připravená na cokoli,“ ušklíbla se.  
„V důsledku jedné nehody jsem strávila skoro dvacet čtyři hodin v Rodneyho hlavě.“  
„Panebože,“ vydechla Jeannie, „mně stačil jeden pokoj.“  
„Tak vidíte,“ Laura si dovolila úsměv, „svým způsobem je pro mě Rodney taky něco jako příbuzný. Sice hodně vzdálený příbuzný a většinou si lezeme na nervy, ale... ale prostě jsem chtěla říct, že alespoň trochu chápu, jak vám je. Jenomže taky zkuste pochopit vy nás. Na Atlantis se něco stalo a nikdo neví co. Zbyl nám jediný vědec, který alespoň trochu město zná, a to je... jak to říct a neurazit... prostě idiot. Navíc je pravděpodobné, že Rodneyho nehoda má s tím vším něco společného. Paní Millerová,“ významně si povzdechla a trochu se k ní naklonila, „Jeannie, věřte mi, ono se to nezdá, ale na Atlantis mají věci tendenci dopadat dobře. Slibuju, že se o Rodneyho... o Mereditha postarám. A možná, že až se vrátíme...“  
„Nedávejte mi naději,“ Jeannie netrpělivě potřásla hlavou, „ani jemu.“  
Jo, naděje. To bylo to správné slovo. Laura se na minutku zamyslela a zadívala se ven z okna. Skrze květináč s begóniemi dovnitř svítilo slunce.  
„Atlantis tři roky fungovala na naději do poslední chvíle. A zrovna Rodney v tom byl jeden z nejlepších. Vždycky, když řekl, že tentokrát už určitě umřeme, všichni hned věděli, že všechno bude v pořádku.“  
Jeannie se trochu usmála a Laura v kapse zkřížila prsty. Nějakým záhadným způsobem se jí povedlo přesvědčit i sebe samu.  
„Poslyšte,“ vložil se prvně do rozhovoru pan Miller, „to je všechno hezké, ale my máme za Rodneyho zodpovědnost. City stranou, neexistuje lékař, který by ho uznal za svéprávného. Vy nemáte sebemenší právo si ho odvést a my nemáme právo ho s vámi pustit. Jsou tu zákony, které stojí...“  
„Ne,“ ozvalo se ode dveří. Stál tam Rodney v ruce držel naditý bleděmodrý batůžek a tvářil se rozhodně, „pojedu, už jsem si sbalil.“  
Laura se musela usmát a vůbec to nebylo kvůli Malé mořské víle zdobící jeho zavazadlo. Jen si vzpomněla, jak se tehdy rozhodl, že v jeho hlavě žádná Laura Cadmanová prostě umírat nebude. Tohle byl přesně ten důvod proč navzdory své nejlepší vůli všichni nakonec Rodneyho začali mít tak nějak rádi. Svým způsobem byl vlastně jedním z nejodvážnějších lidí, které kdy potkala. Jen se mu to nesmělo říct.

_Dneska přišla Laura. Rodney se jí bál ale já se jí nebojím takž jsem jí řekl že s ní pojedu na Atlantis. Jeannie to nechtěla ale já myslím že bych měl protože se Elizabeth si myslí že bych měl a oni mě potřebují. Tak jsem Jeannie řekl že když nepojedu vdechnu všechny kostičky z lega jak je napsáno na krabici a udusím se malýma součástím jak píšou ty krabici. A Jeannie řekla že se teda nebude hádat s armádou a se mnou a že jsem pořád jako Rodney. Pak se rozbrečela to mě mrzí mě to ale já bych stejně měl jet. Akorát doufám že se Laura naučí říkat mi Meredith._

~

„Mluví generál O'Neill, Atlantis, ozvěte se!“  
Už to opakoval snad po dvacáté. A na druhé straně nic. Ticho. Ne, že by někdo čekal něco jiného.  
„Tady Jack, sakra, Sam, ozvi se!“  
Generálovy konečně praskly nervy. Laura měla pocit, že celému můstku Apolla se ulevilo. Znamenalo to, že se konečně začne něco dít.  
„Dobře, přeneseme se do města. Tři týmy – jednomu velím já, druhému Bates, třetímu Cadmanová.“  
Bleskově se postavila do pozoru. Ani přemýšlet o tom nemusela.  
„Zajistíme okolí brány a teprve na náš signál se mohou začít přenášet další. Jasné?“  
Všichni kývli. Tohle byla rutina. Laura ještě naposledy zkontrolovala Mereditha. Nikdo nemohl říct, že svůj slib neplní. Hlídala ho pečlivě. I když po té události s asgardským ovládacím panelem a voskovkami měl namále. Povzbudivě na něj zamávala. Byla si vcelku jistá, že nic horšího než Kavanagh je dole beztak nečeká.

Dole nenašli vůbec nic. Město bylo prázdné. Naplněné jen znepokojivými záblesky míhajícími na okraji zorného pole. Opuštěné náhle. Většina techniky běžela. Na terminálech sem tam zůstaly zapomenuté věci. Hrnek. Talířek s nedojedeným koláčem.  
Jejich kroky se rozléhaly z místnosti do místnosti, z chodby do chodby. Zněly zvláště. Tlumeně, ale přesto z větší dálky. Jako pod vodou.   
Procházela známými místy. Jenomže takhle prázdné to tu vypadalo cize. Jen stěží se donutila udržovat rozestupy a nevrhat se za každým podezřelým stínem.  
„Vypadá to tu jinak,“ zašeptal vedle ní přiškrceně jeden z mariňáků. Přikývla. Jinak bylo to správné slovo. I barvy se změnily. Všechno získalo šedomodrý odstín. Jako když zavřete oči, díváte se do slunce a pak je otevřete. Příliš dlouho jsme se dívali do slunce, pomyslela si. Na okamžik se roztřásla strachem. Laura se bála velice nerada. A tak se raději pozastavila na tím, jak snadno se oni změnilo zase zpět na my. 

Její tým se vrátil k bráně jako poslední. Běželi. Už z dálky slyšeli Mereditha křičet. Choulil se v koutě pod hlavním schodištěm a klepal se jako osika. Stála vedle něj Elizabeth a zkoušela ho utišit. Skoro si jí nevšímal a třeštil oči na vzduch okolo sebe.   
„Je to tu plné duchů,“ vyrazil ze sebe mezi cvakajícími zuby, když k němu Laura konečně doběhla, „jsou všude.“  
Neodolala a ohlédla se. Nic neviděla. Ale stejně byla v pokušení mu věřit.

Díky bohu za generála O'Neilla, kterému očividně nepřišlo ani trochu zvláštní vydat rozkaz k přenosu zpět na loď jen proto, že někdo vidí strašidla. Nahoře na Apollu se Meredith trochu uklidnil. Tedy uklidnil... Začal se hádat s Kavanaghem, což bylo rozhodně dobré znamení.  
„Musí to být duchové,“ netrpělivě zamával rukou, „já je vidím, ty je nevidíš a jsou průhlední. To je..., „svraštil obočí a nervózně zamžikal očima, jak pátral po slově, o kterém věděl, že ho kdysi znal.  
„Logické,“ napověděl mu nedůtklivě Kavanagth, „až na to, že není, protože duchové neexistují. Ne-exi-stu-jí! Chápeš, Rodney, prostě nejsou. Ne-js...“  
V ten okamžik strnul, protože i on stejně jako Laura ucítil závan studeného větru. Tady neměl vítr co dělat. Možná porucha systému podpory života.  
„A taky jsou nejspíš mrtví,“ poznamenal přesně v té chvíli ticha Rodney, „možná mají vztek na Rodneyho, že tu neumřel s nimi.“  
„To by nikdy neudělali,“ Laura se roztřásla zimou. Byl to přesně ten pocit, kterému její babička říkala, že na ni sáhla smrt. Kavanaght neřekl vůbec nic. No jistě, nahlas to nepřizná, ale město duchů ho taky děsí.  
„Doktore,“ O'Neill položil Meredithovi ruku na rameno, „uvědomujete si, že se tam budeme muset vrátit?“  
„Jo,“ kývl a přitiskl se ještě blíž k erárnímu hrnku s kávou, „uvědomouju... uvědomě... vím, to. A taky půjdu.“


	4. Intermezzo druhé - Radek Zelenka

„Ale to je...“  
„Jo, je to fyzikální nesmysl,“ přerušil ji Radek, „v našem vesmíru. Jenomže oni prostě vytvořili realitu, ve které... ve které to prostě nesmysl není.“  
„Zní mi to jako magie,“ poznamenala Samantha a opřela si bradu o opěradlo židle.  
„Hm...,“ zachmuřil se, „mně to zní jako antická technologie.“   
Což může být o dost horší, pomyslel si.  
„Tak dobře,“ zhluboka se nadechla, „sice mám dojem, že jsem už jednou něco podobného viděla ve Star Treku, ale to nic. Pokud to chápu správně, nacházíme se na hranici mezi dvěma vesmíry...“  
„Ano,“ kývl Radek, „a ten barevný posun, který vidíme, je důsledkem posunu charakteristik elementárních částic. Stejné zkreslení musí být patrné i na druhé straně, přesněji řečeno na... na... no, prostě pro osoby nezasažené výbojem.“  
„Takže my jsme skoro za hranicí paralelního vesmíru, ale Atlantis doslova visí na půl cesty. Proto jsme ještě my ani oni nepropadli podlahou.“  
„Přesně tak,“ Radek si nervózně hrál s tužkou. Pořád si ještě nezvykl na to, že s ním jeho šéf souhlasí bez boje, „pokud to chápu správně, tak jsou tu nějaké rozdíly ve vstřebávání záření živou a neživou hmotou.“  
„Výborně, Radku, odvedl jste skvělou práci,“ zářivě, i když trochu unaveně, se na něj usmála. Bylo příjemné slyšet pochvalu. Jenomže z nějakého důvodu to neznělo ani z poloviny tak upřímně jako Rodneyho: „Na to, že jsem to nevymyslel já, je to slušná teorie.“  
Radek potřásl hlavou, aby z ní vyhnal tyhle myšlenky. Bylo třeba chovat se profesionálně.  
„Ale jak z toho ven?“ nahodila Carterová klíčovou otázku.  
Teď Radkovi nezbylo než nervózně si přeleštit brýle. „Nevím,“ přiznal, „jak už jsem řekl na naší straně prostě ne úplně všechny fyzikální zákony platí. Mohli bychom se z toho celkem jednoduše dostat tím, že na nás někdo z našeho původníhu vesmíru vyšleme impuls stejné intenzity ale s inverzními charakteristikami. Jenomže...“  
„Jenomže to by na to na druhé straně někdo musel přijít,“ doplnila ho.   
„Podívejte, podle mě na to Kavanagh přijde. Bude trvat měsíc, než mu dojde, co se tu děje. Pak sedne a dva měsíce bude psát pětisetstránkovou zprávu o vlivu interdimenzionálního posunu na lidský - rozumějte jeho - organismus. Potom se možná zamyslí nad tím, jak nám pomoct. K sakru," zaklel tiše a česky, „Rodnemu by stačil týden a ještě by si stihnul...“   
„Radku, to je ono,“ luskla prsty, „Rodney, ti jeho duchové, on...“  
„... on nás vidí, minimálně částečně,“ Radek skoro nadskočil vzrušením. Bleskově si začal uvědomovat souvislosti. Tohle znělo nadějně. Nadějně v tolika směrech, že se na ně ani neodvážil pomyslet.  
„Takže jeho mozek prodělal částečný fázový posun stejně jako my, což znamená...,“ Carterová vyslovila nahlas to, co si myslel.  
„Že je naděje, že ho vyléčíme, ale teď zrovna je podstatnější, že se s ním s trochou štěstí dokážeme spojit.“  
„Takže?“ Samantha se široce usmála.   
Radek na ni kývl, „jistě, připravím co nejednodušší verzi zprávy o tom, co se nám stalo a co potřebujeme, aby udělali.“  
„A já mezitím seženu pár lidí, kteří budou s to vtlouct Rodneymu do hlavy, že s ním potřebujeme mluvit.“


	5. Laura Cadmanová (druhá polovina)

_Bili jsme ve městě. Bilo tam plno duchů a já sem bil jediný kdo viděl jsou celí průhledný a šedivý a divně se pořád třesou. Znám je všechny, u brány sem viděl Sam a Teylu a Lorna a Miko a Donaldsona a Browna a Johnsona a lidi co neznám jejich jména ale já je nezapomněl to Rodney je zapomněl. Moc jsem byl strach a utíkal jsem a chtěl jsem schovat jenomže nebylo kde oni bili všude a ještě šli za mnou a něco chtěli, já křičel a pak přišla Elizabeth a Laura a generál a odvedli mě zpátky na loď. Na lodi jsem měl vztek na sebe že já jsem utekl to mi vadilo tak jsem řekl generálovi že půjdu zpátky a zjistím co duchové chtějí a tak jsme šli. Já jsem moc poslouchal a hodně snažil být ticho a myslím že duchové chtějí mě s nimi samotný mluvit. Oni mluví málo nahlas tak s nimi musím být úplně sám a taky myslím že musí být noc protože v noci je víc ticho a já je uslyším. Teď čekám až bude noc a já budu moct jít mluvit s duchy. Mám strach já doufám že se moc nezlobí na Rodneyho že neumřel a že zapomněl jejich jména oni by mě neublížili ale co když budou duchové jiný než když byli živý. Každý se bojí dochů asi bych měl napsat něco důležitého protože třeba potom už nikdy nic nenapíšu, tak bych chtěl napsat že se omlouvám Madison za to že jsem se s ní tolik hádal a že ji mám rád taky mám rád Jeannie a mrzí mě že brečela protože jsem odjel a Kaleba a Elizabeth a Lauru a úplně všechny z Atlantis i ty co jsou mrtví jenom Kavanagha ne. A taky bych chtěl všem napsat ať se nezlobí na Shepparda i když je mrtví byl na mě zlý ale myslím že za to mohl to co dělal Rodney než se z něj stal já. To je asi všechno jestli sem na něco zapomněl tak se nezlobte ale já zapomněl spoustu věcí a Rodney asi taky._

Stála před dveřmi bývalé Rodneyho laboratoře a přála si, aby si za ta léta už dávno nevypěstovala imunitu na adrenalin. Byla nervózní. A ano, bála se, protože každý normální člověk by se bál sám uprostřed temného města duchů. Proto tu taky stála, i když ji oči pálily jako hromádky horkého písku a myšlenky se jí zamotávaly jedna do druhé. Stála tu, protože každý normální člověk by se bál. A co teprve Meredith, který okolo sebe neměl ochranou slupku racionální inteligence a navíc slyšel šepotání duchů, jejichž přítomnost ostatní jen tušili. Slíbila, že se o něj postará. A i kdyby ne... stejně by tu stála.   
Zaslechla z chodby kroky.  
„Klid, klid, to jsem jen já," ukázal jí generál prázdné dlaně, „jak to tam uvnitř vypadá?"   
„Nemám potuchy," pokrčila rameny Laura.  
„Aha," kývl generál a postavil se vedle ní.  
Uplynulo několik dlouhých minut nepohodlného ticha.  
„Poručíku, chtěl jsem vám říct, že... Neberte to tak, že se pletu do něčeho, do čeho mi nic není, protože mi do toho vážně nic není, ale podle mě zvládáte celou tuhle věc skvěle. Chci říct..."   
Pootočil hlavu a zahlédla, jak se mu ve tmě lesknou oči.  
„Chci říct, že vím, jak je těžké, když přítel přestane být sám sebou."  
„Děkuji. I když... Vlastně nepřestal," Laura se pomalu usmála, „víte, tohle je Rodney. S ním vždycky všechno vypadá složitě, ale ve skutečnosti... prostě není... prostě a jednoduše, generále, on se zas tak moc nezměnil. Já...," uvědomila si, že blábolí.   
„V pořádku, poručíku," umlčel ji dřív, než řekla nějakou pitomost, která by mohla vypadat nepřístojně, „jen jsem chtěl říct, že ten bezva způsob, kterým jste umlčela Kavanagha byl prostě... bezva."   
„Díky, generále."  
„Rádo se stalo."

Když Meredith vyšel z laboratoře, byl bílý jako křída a neustále si polohlasem cosi drmolil. Proud neustálého opakování si zprávy přerušil jen na okamžik. To, když je požádal, aby zavolali doktora Kavanaghta.

_Udělal jsem to já jsem šel do laboratorky a tak jsem byl úplně sám ale stejně sem to udělal, strašně sem se bál protože bila úplná tma a oni pořád něco říkali a já se bál že to jsou ti duchové a chtějí mě něco ublížit a duchové jdou určitě horší než minozemštani. Ale já bil moc stateční (to řekl generál O'Neill a Laura mi pak řekla že on to určit myslel vážně). Bil sem statečný, a moc sem bil ticho, a vůbec nic sem neříkal, i když já se bojím když nic neříkám a pak jsem je slyšel. Slyšel jsem Radka a on mi pořád opakoval zprávu a znova a znova protože já nemohl mít počítač protože počitatč dělá moc zvuk a já musel slyšet mluvit duhy, Radek opakoval a opakoval a já se zprávu naučil a pořád jsem ji taky opakoval a opakoval abych jí nezapomněl. Začínala, zasáhl nás pulz způsobující interdimenzionální posun. Neutrazolivat ho můžete infertovaným pulzem k pulzovi zaznamenanému k datu druhého třetí dvatisíce sedm dvacet třicetpět minut šestnáct sekund... dál už si to nepamatuju ale vím že před šestnáct je patnáct a potom sedmnáct ale nevím co po třicet pět. Ale předtím jsem si to pamatoval a řekl jsem to kavougovi a on řekl že to půjde udělat a že by na to přišel i bez pomoci takového ale dál to neřekl protože Laura a O'Neill se na něj ošklivě podívali a tak to neřekl. Ale myslím že myslel mě. Tak to měl dokázat, myslím že to dopadne dobře takže je dobře že jsem se ta strašně bál._

Celé to skončilo neuvěřitelně rychle. Stačilo zmáčknout pár tlačítek a na jednou Atlantis zase vypadala jako dřív. Žádné město duchů, žádný šepot. Jen klapot kláves, jak si Ro... Meredith psal deník.  
„Nech toho,“ šťouchla do něj Laura, „zase jsi zachránil město. Měl bys jít oslavovat.“  
Pomalu k ní otočil hlavu a ji najednou píchlo u srdce. Město zachránili, Rodneyho ne. Tak už to chodí. Pro dnešek se asi už vyčerpal limit zázraků přidělených Atlantis.  
Zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Nepůjdu. Já to musím dopsat.“  
„Jak chceš,“ pokrčila rameny, „zajdu si pro kafe. Zvládneš to tu sám?“  
Nepřítomně se ušklíbl. Jasně, samozřejmě, že to zvládne. Laura naposledy brečela, když jí bylo dvanáct a přišel telegram z Pentagonu. Začínala přemýšlet o tom, že by si to pomalu mohla zopakoval. Kousla se do rtu a šla si pro kafe. Když se vrátila, stál nad Meredithem podplukovník Sheppard a mířil mu berettou přímo na hlavu.


	6. John Shepard

„ _K sakru, Rodney, přestaň se konečně tvářit, jako že je tohle konec světa!“_  
„ _A ne snad?“ Rodney měl odjakživa tendenci být protivný, když jste mu zachránili život. Což bylo samozřejmě přesně to, co John udělal. Vytáhl ho z toho zatracenýho přístroje (což byla jen tak mimochodem podle většiny vojenských příruček strategická i taktická blbost) a bez jediného škrábnutí ho dovedl až sem. Ale ne, to Rodneymu samozřejmě nestačilo. Jenomže většinou byl přece jen protivný tak nějak… víc nahlas. Dělal Johnovi starosti. Skoro větší než neprůstřelně střežená brána a les plný pátracích oddílů._  
„ _Žijeme, máme zbraně, Teyla s Rononem nás tu nenechají, co chceš víc? Večeři o třech chodech?“_  
John nehodlal přiznat, že mu něco dělá starosti. Už dávno se naučil, že ustaraní velitelé jsou na nic.  
Rodney jen obrátil oči v sloup a pak se k němu otočil zády.

„Slib mi to, Johne.“

Po stropě se míhaly sluneční paprsky odražené od vodní hladiny. Ležel natažený na své posteli. Ve svém pokoji. Ve svém městě. Ve městě, které už zase mělo normální barvu. Všichni se zachránili a všechno je v pořádku. Všichni jsou naživu. Paráda.  
Pálily ho konečky prstů. Možná důsledek interdimenzionálního posunu.  
Křivopřísežník nechť je spálen v plamenech pekelných, zahřímal v jeho vzpomínkách televizní kazatel, kterého kdysi sledovala jedna z jeho chův. Pokřivěně se usmál. Jeho vlastní mysl mu v poslední době házela čím dál tím víc klacků pod nohy.

„Slib mi to, Johne.“  
 __  
Mlčení Rodneymu vydrželo asi dvě hodiny. John mezitím stihnul zjistit pozici pátracích oddílů a polohu nejbližšího vodního zdroje. Pak se pustil do inventury zásob. Byl by rozdělal i oheň, ale bál se, že je prozradí nepříteli. Všechno mlčky. Pokud chce Rodney trucovat, tak ať.  
„ _Omlouvám se,“ ozval se konečně. Znělo to nasupeně a neochotně, takže to nejspíš myslel vážně._  
„ _Fajn,“ John po něm hodil jeden ze svých zas-jsem-vyhrál úsměvů, „takže jsem konečně hrdinný zachránce?“_  
„ _Jestli chceš být hrdinný zachránce, tahej koťata z okapů. Jestli chceš, abych ti poděkoval, tak dík.“_  
„ _Není zač,“ kývnul John a pořád se smál. Nerad by to přiznávala, ale dost se mu ulevilo, když Rodney začal mluvit. Ale stejně mu tu něco nehrálo. Sjel Rodneyho pátravým pohledem a zvedl obočí. McKay sice obvykle neměl o nonverbální komunikaci ani páru, ale tentokrát pochopil._  
„ _No dobře, dobře. Chtěl jsem tě ušetřit, chtěl jsem trpět mlčky…“_  
„ _Zkrať to, Rodney, hrdinný mlčení ti stejně nikdy nešlo.“_  
„ _Jak chceš, je po mně, podplukovníku.“_  
„ _Kdyby bylo po tobě vždycky, když to tvrdíš, nevozili by nám ze Země nic než hliníkový rakve.“_  
John byl hodně dobrý v nasazování lehkovážné masky. Zatraceně dobrý. Proto taky nebylo poznat, jak se v něm uvnitř všechno pohnulo a roztřáslo strachy.  
„ _Velice vtipné,“ ušklíbl se Rodney, „očividně se těšíš, až se mě zbavíš.“_  
„ _Očividně se těším, až mi řekneš, co se děje,“ opáčil John._  
„ _Já je slyšel,“ Rodney naopak v nasazování masek nikdy dobrý nebyl. Teď mu hlas doslova vibroval hrůzou, „těm hajzlům bylo očividně naprosto jedno, že je poslouchá jejich výzkumný subjekt. Tady asi o etice výzkumu nikdy nikdo neslyšel, ale co čekám od galaxie, kde jsou lidi za chodicí svačinový balíčky. Sakra, plácám a neměl bych plácat, sakra. Dobře, fajn, to je normální, zatím jsem v pořádku,“ zhluboka se nadechl a Johna ani nenapadlo ho přerušovat. Zas tak dobrá jeho maska nebyla, „ten pokus nedělali poprvé. Pokud vím, přede mnou použili patnáct lidských subjektů. Prvních deset jim zemřelo na progresivní degeneraci mozkových buněk, další tři sice přežily, ale přišly o většinu mozkové kapacity. Důsledek – vegetativní stav.“_  
 _Rodney znova udělal pauzu na nádech a John si uvědomil, že se mu prsty pevně svírají okolo P-90. Tolik k masce._  
„ _Poslední dva,“ pokračoval Rodney, „přežili vcelku ve zdraví. Až na ten detail, že u nich došlo k nevratnému poškození intelektu. K výraznému, nevratnému poškození veškerých intelektuální schopností a k rapidnímu snížení IQ pozorovaného subjektu.“_  
Rodney pevně sevřel rty a snažil se tvářit statečně. Johnovy prsty zbělaly. Sakra. Sakra, sakra, sakra. Zvedl ruku k uchu.  
„ _Sheppard volá Teylu, ozvěte se. Teylo, slyšíte mě?“_  
„ _Nech toho,“ zavrtěl Rodney hlavou, „nemá to cenu. Za a) jsme skoro určitě z dosahu, za b) jsme v jeskyni a za c) se klidně vsadím, že ti parchanti mají rušičku.“_  
„ _Jak to můžeš vědět?“_  
„ _Poslouchej,“ ušklíbl se Rodney, „píp, píp, pípíp. Interferenční šum. Mají rušičku a podle všeho hodně dobrou.“_  
Dobře, tuhle situaci John dokázal zvládnout.  
„ _A nemůžeš s ní něco udělat? Ty jsi tu génius, ne?“_  
Sakra, vzápětí si uvědomil, že šlápnul vedle.  
„ _Zatím,“ zamračil se Rodney, „a jestli to chceš vědět, tak vůbec netuším, co bych s rušičkou mohl dělat, což je nejspíš první příznak mentální degenerace. A buď od té lásky a zapamatuj si výraz mentální degenerace, protože já bych ho už zítra nemusel znát a ty jsi sto tvrdit, že jsem zhloupnul, což jednak není přesné a navíc je to dost urážlivé a...“_  
„ _Rodney, omlouvám se.“_  
Ztichnul. Těžko říct, jestli to bylo dobré nebo špatné znamení.  
„ _Jo, já vím,“ kývl a navzdory svému předchozímu tvrzení se začal vrtat ve vysílačce._  
John si trochu oddychl. Naděje přece umírá poslední, ne? Začal počítat, kolik jim zbývá nábojů.

„Slib mi to, Johne.“

Na brífinku bylo všechno křišťálově jasné. Zatraceně, dokonale jasné. Zapadalo to do sebe. Přesněji řečeno, Radek a doktorka Kellerová našli chybějící kousky skládačky. Stixané vyvíjeli maskovací zařízení založené na interdimenzionálním posunu. Rodneyho nehoda byla prostě jen jedním z experimentů. Útok na Atlantis byl dalším.  
Ano, Radek si myslí, že měli štěstí. Stixská technologie rychle pokročila a vedlejší účinky byly eliminovány. Jistě, nejspíš se jednalo o finální fázi experimentu.  
John věděl svoje. Byla to pomsta. Možná to začalo jako experiment, ale odvetu chtěli taky. Zatraceně, věděl to, věděl. Jenomže nakonec jiná cesta nebyla. Rozhodl se pozdě. I to věděl.  
Bohužel, doktorka Kellerová se obává, že změny v Rodneyho mozku jsou nevratné. Mozkové buňky těžko snáší interdimenzionální posun. Možná, kdyby pokus nebyl přerušen předčasně.  
Takzvaný konec všech nadějí. Pro jednou chcípla dřív než všichni ostatní.

„Slib mi to, Johne, prosím.“

„ _Do háje, Rodney, alespoň zkus usnout!“_  
Seděl skoro až u východu z jeskyně a v měsíčním světle se z notebooku pokoušel vymáčknout zbytky energie.  
„ _Nehodlám spát ani čirou náhodou. Tohle můžu být poslední chvíle, kdy mi ještě funguje mozek. Až se ti jednou povede zapnout ten tvůj, všimni si laskavě, že je to docela příjemný pocit. Tedy pokud se ti to někdy vůbec povede,“ odsekl, což zřejmě znamenalo, že už se alespoň trochu dal dohromady._  
„ _Padej spát, Rodney,“ nařídil mu John překvapivě mírným hlasem, který se jen málo podobal velitelskému tónu, který chtěl původně použít, „tvýmu trpícímu mozku spánkovej deficit nepomůže.“_  
Logický argument skutečně donutil Rodneyho alespoň zvednout hlavu.  
„ _Máš pravdu,“ zamrkal překvapeně, „nedostatek spánku by mohl proces uspíšit. Ne, že bych to nechtěl mít co nejdřív za sebou...“_  
„ _Rodney, čas hraje pro nás,“ posadil se John a v duchu tiše doufal, že se McKay nesloží, „teď si prostě dej pauzu a ráno to určitě bude lepší.“_  
V řídkém světle John na Rodneyho neviděl. Ale slyšel, jak vyděšeně polknul.  
„ _Co když... co když...“_  
„ _Co?“_  
„ _Co když to ráno nebudu já? Probudím se a budu... pryč. Prostě pryč. Nemůžu jít spát.“_  
„ _Rodney,“ tentokrát John použil velitelský tón, „přestaň panikařit. A pojď spát!“_  
„ _Dobře, dobře,“ kývl. Byl vyrovnanější než by se na první pohled mohlo zdát. Díky bohu za to, pomyslel si John, „nechceš mi ale, podplukovníku, vysvětlit, jak mám asi usnout v ledové jeskyni bez ohně a bez spacáku?“_  
Významně si dýchl na prsty.  
„ _Ne, nemůžeme rozdělat oheň,“ zdůraznil John, „kouř by nás pro...“_  
„ _Jo, jo, jo, já to chápu. Pořád ještě jsem chytřejší než ty,“ odsekl Rodney, „ale co mám asi tak dělat? Přitulit se k tobě?“_  
„ _Vlastně to není nejhorší nápad,“ ušklíbl se John celkem zbytečně do tmy._  
„ _Panebože,“ povzdechl si Rodney, když se natahoval na zem vedle Johna, „možná poslední noc v mém vědomém životě a ty nemůžeš být Samantha Carterová.“_  
„ _Můžu to zkusit alespoň předstírat,“ navrhl John_  
Rodney se na studeném kameni trochu zavrtěl a přisunul se k němu blíž.  
„ _Bohužel, nemáš ty správné proporce,“ postěžoval si._  
„ _Nikdo ještě nic nenamítal,“ odpověděl mu John._  
„ _Vážně? Asi jsi ještě nikdy nespal s géniem.“_  
„ _To je fakt. Díky za příležitost.“_  
„ _Kdykoli,“ John spíš ucítil než uslyšel, jak se Rodney rozesmál, „popravdě řečeno, podplukovníku, Sam je skvělá a inteligentní žena, což ty očividně nejsi, ale...“_  
„ _Neříkej to,“ přerušil ho John._  
„ _Nevíš, co chci říct.“_  
„ _Prostě to neříkej,“ zavrtěl hlavou. Možná neznal přesná slova. Jenomže Rodney určitě chtěl říct něco definitivního. Něco, co John ještě nebyl připravený slyšet._  
„ _Fajn,“ odfrkl si Rodney a zaryl loket Johnovi pod žebra, „v tom případě dobrou noc.“_  
„ _Promiň,“ zašeptal John po chvíli._  
„ _Omluva se přijímá,“ zamumlal Rodney z polospánku._

„Slib mi to, Johne!“

Nedokázal vstát. Nedokázal ani zvednout ruku. V neposlední řadě nedokázal myslet. V hlavě se mu bez přestání točila jedna jediná věta.

„Slib mi to.“  
 __  
Když se ráno John probudil, byl už Rodney vzhůru. Psal si tužkou vzorce na kamennou podlahu a ve tváři měl nepřítomný výraz člověka, který dělá hloubkovou a nesmírně důležitou inventuru.  
„ _Dobré ráno,“ usmál se John._  
„ _Pí,“ odpověděl mu Rodney zmučeným pohledem, „pamatuju si tabulku prvků, elementární částice včetně všech jejich vlastností, co dávají alespoň trochu smysl, Planckovu konstantu, Boltzmannovu konstantu, Faradayovu konstantu, Hubbleovu konstantu a minimálně ještě dvacet dalších konstant, který ještě po nikom nestihly pojmenovat, ale zapomněl jsem pí.“_  
„ _3,14,“ napověděl mu nevrle John. Ne snad, že by mu Rodney tolik lezl na nervy (Rodney mu ve skutečnosti definitivně přestal lézt na nervy v okamžiku, kdy ho přivedl k jejich malé, létající, neviditelné „taktické výhodě“), jenomže teď to bylo buď a nebo – buď se mohl tvářit velice otráveně nebo se mohl velice rychle rozsypat na malé kousky. Druhou možnost si nemohl dovolit._  
„ _3,1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693993751,“ odrecitoval Rodney, „čtyřicet devět míst. Bezpečně jsem jich uměl sto padesát a dalších pár jsem většinou trefil. Tohle je jasný příznak toho, že...“_  
„ _Rodney,“ přerušil ho John, „A víš, co to je?“_  
„ _Panebože!“ obrátil oči v sloup, „Každý ví, co je pí. Až tohle nebudu vědět, tak mě laskavě zastřel.“_  
Teď obrátil oči v sloup John: „A ty si laskavě uvědom, že nikdy nikdo nepotřeboval ani těch 49 míst. Nechceš se radši podívat na vysílačku?“  
Tohle byla chyba. Poznal to hned. Pí nebylo opravdový problém a teď si to uvědomil i Rodney. Zbledl jako stěna.  
„ _Já... já...,“ zakoktal se, „já na ni... já... já zapomněl. Sakra, jak jsem mohl zapomenout? Měl jsem si pamatovat...“_  
Buď a nebo. Nedokázal Rodneymu odpovědět. Místo toho tam jen stál a poslouchal, jak jim pomalu odtikává čas. **  
**  
„Johne, slib mi to!“

Těžko říct jako co teď Johnova ubikace vypadala. Dost výrazně se přestala podobat sama sobě. Samozřejmě, navenek by pořád stejná. Ale... ale... sakra, nedalo se to popsat. Prostě jen zatraceně moc drobných věcí, které se změnily. Změna jednoho prvku zapříčinila změnu komplexní. To by byl řekl Rodney, kdyby tím změněným prvkem nebyl on sám. Rodney už nebyl. Z Rodneyho zbýval jen slib, který John nesměl porušit. Věděl, že udělá, co je třeba. Ale proboha... jen ještě chvíli. Chvíli...

„Slib mi to, Johne."  
 __  
John se vracel z průzkumu (který mu mimochodem neřekl vůbec nic nového) a v jeskyni se na první pohled nic nezměnilo. Jen vzorce na stěnách zhoustly. I podlaha jich byla plná. Jen v jejím středu nechal Rodney úzkou cestičku. Bylo to skoro komické. Skoro. Na první pohled. Směrem k ústí jeskyně se vzorce zjednodušovaly. Hodně. Na druhý pohled už John poznal, že nejnovější výpočty (ty psané velkými dětskými písmeny) jsou triviální. Triviální a chybné.  
Rodney tiše seděl u stěny a pozoroval špačka tužky ve své ruce.  
„ _Nedívej se na mě tak," vyštěkl najednou na Johna, „to, že jsou naprosto, tragicky a absolutně blbě vím taky."_  
„ _Koukni, Rodney," začal John. Tahle dvě slova řekl za posledních pár hodin nejmíň tisíckrát. Pořád tím samým vyrovnaným a sebejistým tónem. Začínalo mu z toho být skoro fyzicky špatně, „normálně teorii gravitace miluju, ale teď vážně nevidím jediný důvod, proč se Newtonem zabývat. Nechceš zkusit pro změnu," na to poslední slovo položil důraz. Naštvi ho, naštvi, napovídala mu intuice, „dělat něco užitečného?"_  
Rodney neprotočil panenky, ani si pohrdavě neodfrknul. Dokonce ani nezvednul oči. Pořád jen zíral na zbyteček tužky v roztřesené dlani.  
„ _Víš, když mi bylo šest let, spočítal jsem první kvadratickou rovnici. Pořád si to pamatuji. Otec mi zamknul klavír, protože mu lezl na nervy, a nic jiného se dělat nedalo. Přesouval jsem čísla z jedné strany na druhou a strašně se mi líbilo, jak pořád udržuji rovnováhu. Bylo to jako hrát Mozarta a neudělat chybu. Nebo jako chodit po kladině a tentokrát nespadnout. Vždycky jsem si myslel," teprve teď Rodney zvednul hlavu a dokonce se i na Johna usmál, „že podobný pocit bych měl při létání. Uznávám, že když jsem to zkusil, přešlo mě to. Každopádně jsem si to ještě chtěl… ještě… Johne, už to nefunguje. Neudržím rovnováhu."_  
V polovině poslední vety se mu hlas zlomil.  
Podplukovník John Sheppard vyšel pevným a pravidelným krokem z jeskyně. Bez jediného slova. Bez jediné známky výrazu v tváři. Po pár metrech se opřel čelem o strom. Uhodil do kmene pěstí tak silně, až mu na kloubech popraskala kůže.

„Slib mi to, Johne."

Byla to od nich pomsta. Musela být. Proto John váhal. Moc dlouho váhal. Moc dlouho. K sakru. Možná stačil jeden den. Nebo hodina. Minimálně by…  
Zhluboka se nadechl a sevřel hlavu v dlaních. Ze začátku to ještě nevypadalo tak zle. Nemohl tušit… Měl… měl to tušit.  
Zabil 161 stixanů.  
Sedm z toho vlastníma rukama. Dalších pět nožem. Potřeboval zbraně. Hodně zbraní. Když je měl, tak je použil.  
Druhý pátrací oddíl měl také dvanáct členů. To bylo lehké. Triviální. Poslední voják mu prozradil cestu ke skladišti výbušnin.  
Třicet pět známek života zaznamenal v budově v centru města. Vyhodil ji do povětří. Byla to škola. Kolik tam bylo dětí nevěděl. Nedalo se to poznat. Musel odvést pozornost.  
Dvacet dva bylo členů pomocných pořádkových oddílů nebo jak tomu tady říkali. Ti to měli snadné. Skoro pro všechny to byla kulka.  
Bránu strážilo osmdesát mužů. Byl by nevěřil, že je to příliš málo.  
Zabil 161 stixanů. Pravděpodobně. Byl to konec konců jen kvalifikovaný odhad. Naprosto jasně si pamatoval, že když vyklopýtal z červí díry, málem zastřelil mariňáka, který mu běžel na pomoc.

„Slib mi to, Johne.“

„ _Slib mi to, Johne!“_  
Byla noc, když si to vymyslel. Zatraceně tmavá a studená noc. V Antarktidě byly bílé noci. Světla jako ve dne. Ke konci třetího dne se Rodney začal bát tmy. Ne, že by to byla hloupá reakce. John tmu taky nemusel. Jenomže Rodney se klepal jako osika a odmítal pustit tlačítko podsvícení displeye na hodinkách. A tak mu John vyprávěl o bílých nocích v Antarktidě. Zkrácenou verzi. Teď zrovna Rodney vážně nemusel vědět, že uprostřed zatracený bílý noci se nedá dělat nic jiného než ležet a počítat kolik přátel umřelo na vaši vlastní blbost (tehdy to bylo 18, aktuálně to stouplo na 64). Asi po půl hodině Rodney pustil tlačítko.  
„ _Byl jsem tam,“ poznamenal._  
„ _Kde?“_  
„ _V Antarktidě. Vzpomínám si. A nekoukej tak,“ vyštěkl na Johna, navzdory skutečnosti, že mohl vidět sotva tak obrysy, „světlá chvilka. Pět minut, kdy nebudu blekotající idiot.“_  
„ _Třeba to...,“ John nedořekl._  
„ _Ne, třeba to nevydrží. Hlavně se mě nepokoušej utěšovat. Nemusejí tu být dva blekotající idioti.“_  
Blekotající idiot by pravděpodobně v tuhle chvíli byl schopný říct alespoň něco. Ticho trvalo dost dlouho na to, aby John začal přemýšlet, co by dělal na Rodneyho místě. Podobalo se to počítání mrtvých v Antarktidě. Hlavně proto, že věděl, co by dělal. Mohl jen doufat, že Rodneyho to nenapadne.  
„ _Mám prosbu.“_  
„ _Jo?“_  
„ _Vím, že to třeba všechno dobře dopadne. Na Atlantis mě vyléčí a já budu moct intelektuálně zpracovat zkušenost inteligenčního hendikepu, což pozitivně ovlivní můj emočně-sociální rozvoj, ale kdyby náhodou ne...,“ odmlčel se, „pokud se zjistí, že z toho není cesta ven a pokud nebude žádná šance... skonči to, prosím, Johne, já to nebudu moct udělat.“_  
Ticho. John ho chápal. Zatraceně dobře ho chápal. Jen doufal, že tahle chvíle nepřijde.  
„ _Do hajzlu, dochází ti, co po mně chceš?“ Nebylo fér mu nadávat. Ale jsou prosby, na které se nedá jen tak kývnout._  
„ _Dochází. Ale nechci skončit jako někdo, kdo jen otravuje život lidem, co ho možná kdysi měli docela v lásce. Když vynecháme moji omračující krásu a okouzlující charakter, nejsem nic než mozek. Inteligence. Rodney mínus inteligence rovná se nula. Tohle ještě spočítat zvládnu. Nebudu to já. Stane se ze mě něco úplně jiného. Něco čím být nechci.“_  
„ _Nemáš právo to po mně chtít.“_  
„ _A po kom? Znám pár lidí, co by mě milerádi ze světa sprovodili, ale teď zrovna tu nikoho z nich nevidím.“_  
John chtěl něco říct. Vážně chtěl. Jenomže co?  
„ _Koukni, Johne,“ Rodneymu v hlase zazněl smích, „uvědom si jakou máš příležitost. Jsem génius. Slavná osobnost. A bude se to zlepšovat. I když tedy Nobelovku in memoriam neudělují. Alespoň myslím, že ne. Panebože, Johne, nesmíš dovolit, abych si šel pro Nobelovu cenu v tamtom stavu. Vážně ne. Slib mi to, Johne.“_  
V jeskyni nebyla absolutní tma. Zbyly obrysy. A ze vzorců na stěnách se staly temné šmouhy.  
„ _A co že to mám za příležitost?“_  
John věděl, že hraje o čas. Popravdě doufal, že Rodneyho světlá chvilka skončí. Nebylo to fér. Ani trochu to nebylo fér.  
„ _Ty to nechápeš? Slavná osobnost. Všichni vědí, že když zabiješ nekoho slavného, budeš taky slavný. Viděl jsem o tom film. Oba umřeli a přišli do nějakého hotelu. Byl tam i Einstein. Ale jinak příšerné místo. Třeba něco takového je. Johne, pochop, že já nedokážu snést představu, že strávím dalších čtyřicet let jako idiot. To je horší než ten hotel. I když Einsteina bych...“_  
„ _Rodney, udělám to.“_  
Proud řeči se zarazil. Rodneyho to pravděpodobně překvapilo. Johna taky. Byla to nejtěžší věc, co kdy řekl. Tři slova. Nedaly se vzít zpátky, přestože o patnáct sekund později se Rodneyho silueta zřítila sama do sebe, roztřásla se a John pochopil, že světlá chvilka skončila.

Vlastně to nebyl slib. I tak by se to dalo vykládat. Řekl, že to udělá. To není slib. Nikdy to oficiálně neslíbil. Rodney měl ještě jednu světlou chvilku. John zrovna spal a Rodneyho zřejmě postihl záchvat ohleduplnosti, nebo co, protože ho nevzbudil. Ale ráno byly vzorce v Rodneyho bloku přečmárané velkým nápisem „Slib mi to“.  
Slib mi to, slib mi to, slib mi to. Johnovi se zdály sny. Noční můry, sakra. Nikdy neměl noční můry. Spánek byl bezpečná zóna. Vždycky si myslel, že až jednou přijdou, bude to krev a střílení a padající letadla. Možná pár výbuchů. Nevěřil by, že jedna věta může být tolik děsivá.  
Sevřel čelisti tak pevně až mu zaskřípaly zuby. Byl to slib. A smlouvat sám se sebou nemá cenu.  
„ _Poškození je nevratné, není šance, že by se proces zvrátil,“_ řekla doktorka Kellyová.  
„ _Pokud nebude žádná šance,“_ to řekl Rodney.  
Jednoduchá rovnice.  
John vstal a potěžkal berettu v dlani.  


  
~  


  
Ta věc, co předstírala, že je Rodney, se mu dívala přímo do očí a to nebylo správné. Strávil hodně času tím, že se předsvědčoval, že je to jen mizerná kopie. Něco, co si Rodney nikdy nezasloužil. Bylo by snadné začít si myslet, že je to člověk, který má právo na život.  
„Nechci umřít,“ řekl Meredith překvapivě jasně a klidně. Udělal neuvěřitelný pokrok. John si pomyslel, že pokud ho mermomocí chtěl zastřelit, měl to udělat hned na začátku.  
„Vím, že nechceš.“  
Už když to říkal John věděl, že ani on nechce a že to nemůže udělat. Tak jako tolikrát předtím. Zhluboka se nadechnul. Tohle bylo naposledy. Teď už se musel rozhodnout definitivně a pak už toho jenom litovat.  
„Já si na Rodneyho pamatuju,“ poznamenal najednou Meredith.  
„Co si pamatuješ?“ John pořád držel paži nataženou. Jednou tahle seděl dvě hodiny v kokpitu a nedokázal pustit knipl. V hangáru se nikdo neptal. Všichni věděli.  
„Pamatuji se, že by se ti určitě chtěl omluvit. Ublížit mi je špatná věc a on to po tobě neměl chtít.“  
John se málem rozesmál. Mentální degenerace? Takhle jasně formulovat Rodney nikdy nedokázal.  
„Jo,“ jen kývl. Byla tu spousta věcí, které chtěl říct, ale Rodney tu ve skutečnosti nebyl a tak mu nemělo smysl říkat, že to je zatraceně špatná věc a nejhorší věc, kterou mu kdo kdy udělal. Zatraceně, kdyby tu teď Rodney byl, tak by ho nejspíš zabil.  
Koutkem oka zahlédl, jak do místnosti vstoupila šokovaná Laura Cadmanová. Ale po pravdě řečeno, to nebyl důvod, proč ruku se zbraní konečně spustil dolů.  



	7. Epilog

„Zatraceně,“ procedil mezi zuby, když viděl, jak výbuch tříští Hornet na malé kousky. Dnes už potřetí.   
Meredith se škodolibě usmíval.  
„Fakt nechápu,“ nadával John dál, „jak ty – zrovna ty – můžeš neustále, pokaždé a furt porážet trénovaného bojového pilota. Zrovna ty. Rodney v životě nedokázal letět rovně ani deset minut.“  
To nebyla až tak úplně pravda, ale Meredith se nehodlal hádat. Hovory o Rodneym ještě pořád ani jeden z nich neměl moc rád.  
„Máma vzkazuje, že je večeře,“ do dveří strčila hlavu Madison a věnovala Johnovi jeden uhihňaný úsměv.  
„Už běžíme,“ kývnul John a vrhnul na počítač poslední nenávistný pohled, „odveta po večeři.“  
Meredith přístroj pečlivě vypnul a pokrčil rameny (teď zrovna měl dojem, že tohle gesto vypadá strašně inteligentně). John se nikdy nepoučí.   
Meredith miloval všechny návštěvy z Atlantis, ale John byl vždycky výjimečný. Z mnoho různých důvodů, z nichž některé znali jen oni dva.   
Samozřejmě mu nezapomněl pokus o vraždu a to, jak se k němu choval v prvních měsících. Bylo to špatné a Jeannie vždycky říkala, že špatné věci se mají trestat. Meredith měl pro Johna několik velice ošklivých trestů. Letecký simulátor byl jedním z nich. Nakonec ani nebylo tak težké přemluvit Radka, aby ho přeprogramoval.


End file.
